youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Paulsoaresjr
Paul Soares Jr. (born June 1) is a famous Minecraft player on youtube. He is known for his survival skills and his series "How to Survive and Thrive" which teaches new players how to play Minecraft. Paul was also the first person to post Minecraft (and tutorial videos in general) videos on Youtube, and even though he is known for Minecraft, he has done Let's Plays of other games (as he is a PC gamer) such as Skyrim or DayZ and is an active member of the Mindcrack server. He has gotten more than 1 Million subscribers from 2,400+ videos and is still growing. List of Lp's and Video Series' * How to Survive and Thrive in Minecraft Season 1 (ended) * Minecraft Dad * Man vs. Minecraft Season 1 (ended) * Minecraft Mods, Maps, and Texture Packs (ongoing) * Minecraft Beta updates (ended) * Terraria (ended) * Man vs. Minecraft Season 2 (ended) * Indie Game Test Drives (ongoing) * Man, Woman, Minecraft Season 1 (ended) * Minecraft Beta 1.8 (ended) * Minecraft Beta 1.9 (ended) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (ongoing) * Minecon 2011 vlog (ended) * Minecraft Update Test Drives (ongoing) * How to Survive and Thrive in Minecraft Season 2/3/4 (ongoing) * Man vs. Minecraft Season 3 (ended) * Star Wars: The Old Republic (ended) * Minecraft: Tale of Kingdoms (ended) * Civilization V Multiplayer (ended) * (Vechs Super Hostile Map #10) Spellbound Caves (ended) * Minecraft 1.2 Adventure (ended) * (Vechs Map) Minecraft: GIFT Map Co-op (ended) * Minecraft Survival Games #1 and #2 (ended) * MineZ (ended) * Soaring No Longer (Singleplayer Hardcore CTM) (ended) * (Vechs Super Hostile Map #11) Lethamyr (with Paul, Luclin MCWB, and Wolv21) (ended) * Man, Woman, Minecraft Season 2 (ongoing) * Man vs. Minecraft Season 4 (ended) * Punchwood Island: Family Survival (ongoing) * (Vechs Super Hostile Map #14) Waking Up (ended) * Waterfall Caverns 404 (ended) * XCOM: Enemy Unknown (ended) * Paul Plays Minecraft (ongoing) * Mindcrack SMP Season 1 (ended) * Man vs. Minecraft Season 5 (ongoing) * (Vechs Super Hostile map #12) Inferno Mines (ongoing) * Mindcrack Ultra Hardcore Season 9 (ended) * Terraria Co-op (Paul, Avidya, Coe, and X) (ongoing) * Minecraft: Legend of Hoodie (ongoing) * Mindcrack UHC Season 10 (ended) * Mindcrack Season 2: Brave New World (ongoing) * Cube World (ongoing) * Attack of the B-Team SMP (ongoing) * Lego Worlds (ongoing) * (All above are outdated, as many series have ended) * Slime Rancher (ongoing) * Fallout 4 (ongoing) * Unturned (ongoing) About Paul Paul is a husband and father who lives near Boston, Massachusetts and runs his own computer repair company. His wife goes by Minecraftmom (Paul does a survival series with MinecraftMom called "Man, Woman, Minecraft" seasons 1 and 2) and his three kids go by Jumbomuffin, Remmi and Chiefchirpa (Originally known as Lofar). Unlike other Minecraft players, Paul does not swear. But, he will occasionally say "damn" or "crap". Paul decided to make his first video on Youtube "How to Survive your first night in Minecraft" when he found Minecraft in the summer of 2009 because there was really nothing about Minecraft out there, and the game was just getting popular, and the wiki was there but it was very small, so he wanted to teach beginners how to play the game. His video got a lot of attention and Paul decided to make more "How to Survive in Minecraft videos" (his most watched video is "How to Survive in Minecraft episode 2, with over 8 million views) and his fame escalated from there. Today, Paul still has a fair share of videos, including a "How to Survive and Thrive in Minecraft Season 2." Minecraft Dad Minecraft Dad is one of Paul's most popular series'. The premise is that Paul plays Minecraft with his children, JumboMuffin, Remmi, and ChiefChirpa (Lofar), with the occasional visit from MinecraftMom. Paul and his kids do a variety of different things on the series, including playing and building on their multiple family servers, doing adventure maps, and showing off their public server, and going on adventures in Minecraft. However, since the 1.3 update, they have ended Minecraft Dad and replaced it with Punchwood Island Family Survival, which they have decided to always record. Man vs Minecraft One of Paul's most known series is Man vs Minecraft. A show where Paul plays a man named Pablo Punchwood, who has to survive living in the world of Minecraftia while following a set of rules. It starts out when Pablo is dropped off by his staff in the world of Minecraftia to survive for 14 days. After surviving, the staff sends him a plane to fly away. The plane, however, crashes down in an area full of evil creatures and creatures not usually seen in regular Minecraftia. So Pablo creates a hole (and later a treehouse) to live in when he sees someone. He runs to meet him, only the person turns into a werewolf, scaring Pablo back into the hole. The following day, Pablo meets a dog, who becomes his companion. He names the dog Wilson because of a dream he had. Pablo and Wilson meet the werewolf as a person so Pablo can kill him. He knocks the person off a cliff but he survives. Pablo made a home in a tree for him and Wilson. Pablo then realised that he forgot stuff in the hole. He goes to get it and the werewolf attacks. After a long battle, Pablo kills the werewolf. Then Pablo decides to go underground to find recourses to help himself out. Then Pablo sees a pegasus. Pablo thinks the pegasus can take him home. But Pablo knew that if that where the case, he would leave Wilson behind, but he still tries to saddle the Pegasus, only to find it disappeared, so he goes around the island but doesn't find it. Then some Ogres start wrecking Pablo's hole but he is able to save himself. Then he fixes his plane and adds another seat for Wilson to ride with him. They land in an abandoned village and Pablo tries to get water from a well but slips on moss and falls into the well. He finds a secret entrace to a Stronghold under a village, which also houses a Portal. Pablo is still able to escape back to civilization with Wilson. He then decides to bring his staff to the Village and survive in the portal's land called the Nether. He goes into the Nether and realises that part of the portal was taken, deactivating the portal. Pablo believes this to be caused by a group of evil people called the Obsidian Knights. He meets a zombie pigman known as Stubs and the two become friends. Pablo's staff would give him water to survive on through their side of the portal. He and Stubs grew a tree to supply wood. Pablo thought that Stubs was just in the way and he killed him. Stubs' friends attacked Pablo, but Pablo killed them all. He then made peace with the zombie pigmen. The staff then stopped sending water. After looking for a while, Pablo found the Knight's fortress. There, Pablo found out from reading that the Obsidian Knights hid the portal piece in the lava. He drank a fire proof potion and swam into the lava and found it. His lack of water began to kill him slowly. Pablo slowly made his way back to the portal and returned to Minecraftia. He searched for Wilson only to be knocked out by goblins. Pablo awoke in a cell next to Wilson and found out that the goblins killed his staff and destroyed his plane. Pablo and Wilson broke out and ran away into a taiga forest. Pablo built a hot air balloon and flew off with Wilson. Once again, they crashed and fell into water. They swam to shore and found a strange portal surrounded by flowers and mushrooms. Pablo fell in, followed by Wilson and they arrived in the Twilight Forest and started to survive once again. At first, Pablo went into a mound and made his shelter there, but then he decided that the mound was to dangerous (the mound even had goblins in it) so he moved into a giant hollow tree (as the trees are very tall in the Twilight Forest). Then Pablo explores the forest a bit and finds strange ruins of houses and wells and as he explores more, he finds a strange courtyard. Inside of the courtyard is a strange giant snake like creature that whenever it tries to escape the courtyard, it "respawns" back in the center with full health. Pablo thinks the snake might hold the key to escaping so he faces off against the "Naga" as he calls it unprepared, and gets defeated and goes back. Then, Pablo decides to move out of the hollow tree into one of the old abandoned houses because the tree has no ceiling, so Pablo gets wet when it rains. Then Pablo does some spelunking and finds a strange plant called liveroot which can be made into ironwood, which can be used for tools. Then Pablo explores some more and finds a giant castle with monsters in them. Pablo procedes to go into the castle (but leaves Wilson outside) in hopes to find any way to get back to Minecraftia and gets to the top after discovering many sub rooms and finds a "Lich" at the top and it chases Pablo and Wilson out of the castle. Then, Pablo feels that he is ready to take on the Naga, and after creating a good strategy, kills the Naga and gets scales which he uses to craft some armor. Now Pablo feels ready to take on the Lich, because he thinks that the books in there may hold the key to getting out of the forest. So he goes back to the castle and finds that the Lich has two forms. One duplicate that can't get harmed, and the real Lich. Despite this, Pablo is able to defeat the Lich and he drops a variety of stuff, including a staff which spawns zombies that fight for Pablo. He then procedes to clear the castle of monsters and look at all the books in hopes of finding something to get out. After a lot of searching, Pablo finally finds out in a book that the portal is a hole with water, it has to be in shade surrounded by flowers and mushrooms, and it needs a diamond to activate it, and he remembers that he had a diamond in his house, so he goes to get it but finds his house burnt and his chest with the diamond in it stolen. Pablo goes to the hollow tree and the the mound and finds his chests there have been stolen to! Pablo suspects the goblins in the mound stole it so Pablo goes into the goblin lair deep in the mound and fights through waves of baddies until he finds his diamond and he and Wilson leave the lair. After several unsuccessful tries, Pablo finally creates the portal to escape the forest, and with Wilson, he goes into the portal. He ends up in the same portal he went to the Forest from and finds an abandoned shelter there and sees a journal that says that 2 of Pablo's staff members Benny and Lenny, were told my Monk Villagers that they saw Pablo's balloon flying above the village, so the staff waited for a year and a half, because apparently 1 day in the Twilight Forest is equal to a month in Minecraftia. The journel says that the Monk Villagers could help Pablo so he procedes to go to their village by going through the jungle and sees that he no longer has magical healing when his belly is full. He gets to a hill overlooking the Village and Pablo checks to make sure the village hasn't been overrun, but a creeper creeps up on him and Pablo gets severely wounded. The season ends with the villagers seeing the wounded Pablo and taking him to their village to heal his wounds. Tale of Kingdoms One of Paul's other popular series is Tale of Kingdoms. The Tale of kingdoms series is about Paul playing the Tale of Kingdoms mod, which basically lets you play in "midieval Minecraftia" where you start in a guild and you must fight to increase your path to kingship and eventually create a kingdom. In this mod, Paul plays as Sir/King Punchwood, and it is basically a very silly, goofy, and funny role-play series where Sir/King Punchwood works for the guildmaster in order to become a king and get his own kingdom. Sir/King Punchwood is joined by a variety of NPC's, as the mod has many NPC's, including his squire who assists him in battle, Beanz. Paul plays the Tale of Kingdoms mod with the Mo' Creatures mod as well, so he has more animals, more enemies such as werewolves, ogres, and ghosts, and the ability to have pets. Sir/King Punchwood has had a variety of pets which include: * Munch 1 the goat (a goat which Punchwood accidently got when he was trying to tame a cat which will eat anything, but unfortunately disappears and is believed to have been eaten) * Gamera the turtle (a turtle which Punchwood gets but Punchwood must kill Gamera because of "copyright issues" * Munch 2 the goat (a random goat which Punchwood gets as a replacement for the old Munch, but dies in the same episode he is gotten in) * Cornbread the unicorn (a unicorn which Punchwood breeds with bread, thus his name. Punchwood can ride on Cornbread just like a horse, and he becomes his steed) * Munch 3 the goat (a replacement for the other Munches and lives a while longer than the others because he is safe behind Punchville's walls. It is unknown what happened to this Munch as it just disappeared. It is believed it got crushed by a building) * Mr. Tuttles the...turtle! (a turtle which Punchwood gets as a replacement for Gamera. Tuttles gets lost after Punchwood is looking for a location for his kingdom, and leaves him behind. Later Punchwood does get Tuttles back and puts him in a pen, and eventually Tuttles becomes a massive tortoise.) * Sir Mouser the cat (a cat which Punchwood got to get rid of all the annoying mice and named him "the mouse catcher of the land." Unfortunately, Sir Mouser did not do his job very well and he was a "crazy" cat as he repeatedly hurt Punchwood. Sir Mouser got killed after the City Builder dropped/created a building above him, squishing him * Pickles the pegasus (a pegasus that was just in the kingdom, Punchwood bred it and named it Pickles. Pickles, just like Cornbread, can be used as a steed, but unfortunately for Cornbread, Pickles eventually took over as Punchwood's steed because Pickles can FLY! * Sassafras the unicorn (a unicorn which Punchwood got to be a mate to Cornbread, but other than that, Sassafras doesn't do much) * Pu the panther (a panther which Punchwood got when it was just a little kitten, Pu was meant to be a replacement for Sir Mouser as mouse exterminator, but eventually Pu grew into a big panther, so Punchwood couldn't use him as mouse killer because he would eat everyone in the kingdom. Then Pu became a guard cat to guard Punchwood's castle house (his castle house was outside the walls so it wouldn't be affected by anything inside the walls, and Pu roams around Punchwood's castle house's perimeter) * Munch 4 the goat (a replacement for the OTHER 3 Munches, and he hasn't died yet... * Irongut the goat (a goat which Punchwood got while rebuilding a village destroyed by the Reficuls, when Irongut ate some netherrack) Tale of Kingddoms ended with a total of 68 episodes on March 13, 2013, With King Punchwood threw a giant party to celebrate peace in the land, and Paul has said that he'll do another silly role play mod to replace Tale of Kingdoms, called the "Legend of Hoodie," using a variety of mods (Ars Magica, Extra Biomes xl, Bibliocraft, etc.), it tells the story of Hoodie, King Punchwood's mage, and his journey from a youngling to a master wizard across the lands of Ars Magica! The Survival Games Paul was liked enough to take part in the first Minecraft Survival Games hosted by Ihascupquake along with AntVenom, CaptainSparklez, Seananners, SlyFoxHound and many others. In the first one, Paul created a plan to survive, only to find out that he can't break things or build. He changed his strategy to run for the center to get whatever is in the chest. When the games began, Paul was quick to the center and quick to leave. He didn't stay to watch Seamus and Syndicate die. Shortly after, CaptainSparklez killed Ihascupquake. Paul found a chest with a bow and a lot of arrows inside. Paul saw Paperbat swimming towards him in the lake, mistaking Paul for Sly and was going to give him a sword. Paul was too eager to wait for Paperbat to get closer and he shot him. Paperbat got scared and swam away. Paul searched for a while before meeting up with Paperbat and Paul began to fight him but accidently threw his sword at him. Paul fell in a hole and watched Paperbat run away with his sword. While Paul was searching for a new sword, AntVenom killed Seananners. Paul paid no mind to that though. He found Paperbat and killed him. Paul then got his sword back. For the rest of the day and following night, Paul was searching for people to kill. Monsters began to spawn to lead Paul to the other players. Paul seemed to like the idea, where as CaptainSparklez, AntVenom and Sly didn't. The following morning, AntVenom killed Sly, leaving him, Paul and CaptainSparklez. Paul searched all day for the two and by nightfall, he met AntVenom, completely decked out in enchanted diamond armor. Paul was at a huge disadvantage but he shot Ant, barely scratching him. Ant and Paul fought in a waterfall with lava behind them. When AntVenom was far away, Paul began to eat a golden apple to heal his wounds. While eating, Ant ran towards Paul, swung his sword and sent Paul flying into the lava where Paul burned and died. In the second, Paul did not go to the center, only AntVenom did, followed by killing Seananners. Paul immediately met Chimneyswift while running and warned him not to try anything. While AntVenom was killing everyone, CaptainSparklez was getting trapped in a building because Sly, Seamus and Immortal were on a team and chased him there, Syndicate was climbing the tallest tower, Luclin was climbing vines and searching trees and Chimney was trying to make mushroom stew, Paul was searching houses for stuff. He saw Paperbatvg and Ihascupquake fighting in a house. Paul ran in to join the battle and came in to see Cupquake's dead body. Paperbat was injured from the battle, so Paul killed him claiming "His fans are gonna kill me!" Syndicate killed Chimney, only to be blown up by a creeper, AntVenom killed all of Sly's team and CaptainSparklez fell to his death leaving only Paul, Luclin and AntVenom. Paul met Luclin in a tree but refused to kill him, for Luclin was his friend. Luclin had no weapon so Paul gave him one of his five swords as a peace offering. Paul left then, to go to the center, where he called Luclin and Ant to have a big, blowout battle. He began to smash the hedges when AntVenom came up behind him and set him on fire. Paul turned around and battled Ant. Though death was imminent, Paul continued fighting to weaken Ant to a point where Luclin could kill him. Paul then burned to death, surprisingly the same way he died in the first and the same place he came in. Sadly, Paul was not in the third games because of family problems. He claimed that he hoped anyone wins except for AntVenom, however, AntVenom did win. Mindcrack Server Paul is also a member of the Mindcrack Server, a private "vanilla" Minecraft Server founded by Guude Boulderfist in 2010 and is for people who make Minecraft videos, like Paul. When Paul first spawned in, after a tour by Guude, he had to build a house in spawn town. Since the new Hobbit movie just came out then, Paul built a Bag End replica as his first house. Then Paul had to go to the Nether hub and set up his world. So when Paul came out to his world through a portal, he found 2 Villages right near, and a large hill overlooking a lake. Since Paul was still in the Hobbit mood, he called this place "Lonely Mountain" and built a house in it. But there was a jungle next to Lonely M that Paul did not like, so he called in the B-Team (Generikb and Bdouble0) to burn it down! Non- Minecraft Lp's Even though Paul is famous for his Minecraft videos, he has his fair share of non- Minecraft videos which include... * Terraria (Terraria is basically a 2-D version of Minecraft, and Paul has played both single-player and multiplayer in the game * Indie Game Test Drives (a video series where Paul plays a variety of indie games in the hopes that the viewers will get interested in the games, thus helping out the indie game developers) * Skyrim (Paul plays as the Nord Helgraf Frosthammer in the popular game Skyrim.) * Star Wars: The Old Republic (Paul did a series of videos on the game Star Wars: The Old Republic. But he did not make it as a let's play, he only made it as a beginning tutorial on the first parts of the game) * Civilization V (a series where Paul plays Sid Meier's Civilization V with his daughter Remmi and other people) * DayZ (Paul plays the Arma 2 mod DayZ both alone and with other people such as Luclin, who he is great friends with, and Wolv21. Paul has also made a series about MineZ, which is the minecraft version of DayZ, which he also occasionally plays with Luclin and Wolv21, and Paul's son JumboMuffin also shows up. It is unkown if this series will continue or not.) * XCOM: Enemy Unknown (Paul also does an LP on the remake of the 1994 PC game XCOM, which Paul played back then. Paul also has a system where he names members of his squad after youtubers that put their name on the list, and those youtubers make fan fiction for their character. He suddenly stopped the series and it is unkown if it will continue) * Cube World (Paul plays an indie game called Cube World, which is like a mix of Rpg's) Quotes * "It's me, Doctor Professor Dumble Franken Not-Handrick Soares" "THE CHICKEN IS A SPY" (How to Survive and Thrive Season 1) "The cake is a lie, the pie and chicken are spy's" (HST season 1) Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers